A JAG in Hogwarts
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Harmony Potter is actually Harmony Rabb, the only daughter of Lieutenant Harmon Rabb Jr. of the Judge Advocate General Corps and a wizard. When Harmony leaves for Hogwarts, Harm is paranoied about the trouble she's likely to attract, being a JAG cadet, an American and his daughter. They say like father like son? More like father, like daughter in the Rabb's case.


Harmon Rabb Jr looked at the photograph of his late best friend and his wife and daughter. He missed James like hell when the two had met at James' school in Scotland when Harm had gone on a student exchange from Salem.

Harm was a wizard and James had been as well. But Harm had chosen to return to the muggle world as an aviator in the Unites States Navy. He never forgot his best friend and when James discovered he wasn't able to have children, he reached out to Harm in the Navy if he would help him and Lily to have a child.

Harm had fathered the child, but James adopted the little girl when she was born, Harmony Rabb-Potter was the daughter of Lily Potter and Lieutenant Harmon Rabb of Judge Advocate Generals. But Lily and James died a year later when Voldermort discovered their location and killed them to kill Harmony. Harm never saw his little girl and desperately had to find out what had happened to Harmony.

When he was called to a child abuse case that linked to the murder of a naval marine with NCIS, he got that chance to see her. But Harmony was too skinny and scrawny for her age, she looked six and not her age of eight years old!

He knew he had to find out her relation to him "thanks Abby" he said, hanging up on the gothic forensic scientist and turned to Gibbs "results?" He asked, Harm nodded "yeah, Harmony's my little girl" he confirmed, Gibbs smirked.

"I knew you'd find her again, Harm" he said, Harm gave a wry smile "time to turn the tables on the Dursley's" he said, the Dursley family were Harmony's 'guardians', but they abused the young girl and Harm wasn't having that. Harm glanced at Kate who was indifferent to the fact she was defending the Dursley's, but she didn't know Harm was Harmony's biological father! When Harm questioned the death of Harmony's parents, Vernon snapped "the freaks died in a car accident!" Harmony squeaked in fright and hid behind Harm in fear of what her uncle would do to her, Harm placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Harmony looked up at the lawyer who was to send her uncle to prison, for some reason she felt like she knew the JAG.

When the judge saw the DNA test results, he glared at the obese man in the defense "Mr. Dursley, you had no right to being the guardian of Ms. Harmony Potter as her father is alive and present in this room" he said, Harm smirked at Gibbs, who smirked back at him with a wink at Harmony. "Who is he then?" Dursley spat, Harm was close to losing his temper "that would be Lieutenant Harmon Rabb of the Judge Advocate Generals" Dursley gawked like an utter idiot.

Harm felt Harmony tug at his jacket and knelt down to her "is it true?" She whispered, Harm gave her a gentle smile "yeah, it is. DNA doesn't lie" he said, Harmony smiled and hugged him hard "I knew you'd find me" she sobbed, Harm held the crying girl close "be lucky I'm _not_ going to press child abuse charges on you, due to you being a British citizen in America. But the police in Britain will be interested on how much abuse you forced on an eight year old girl" Harm said.

The judge signed Harmony's custody to Harm and she left with Harm, but she was skittish and nervous about almost everything. Harm sighed, this would have to be a job for Rear Admiral Adam Jethro (A.J.) Chegwidden. He liked kids and kids like him "Rabb, is this Rabb Jr.?" Lori Singer sneered at him as he came into J.A.G HQ carrying a sleeping Harmony in his arms "leave her alone, Singer!" He snapped at her, striding past her and to Chegwidden's office "Harm, this is Harmony?" A.J. asked him, Harm nodded as Harmony stirred and woke up "where are we?" She asked, Harm looked at her "my work, Harmony. Harmony, this is my boss, Rear Admiral Adam Jethro, we call him A.J., Chegwidden. A.J., my daughter Harmony Rabb-Potter, though it's now just Rabb" he said, A.J. smiled and held out his hand, but Harmony squeaked and hid her face in Harm's Naval Mess Whites jacket "abuse?" He sighed at Harm "yeah, by her aunt and uncle" A.J. tutted, he hated child abusers "she just needs someone to love her, Harm" he said.

Harm took Harmony home and tried to get her to eat "Harmony, what did they tell you?" He asked her, Harmony's green eyes welled up "they said 'freaks don't have nice things' dad, they hated me" Harm held her close again, he was seething with fury about Harmony's abuse, but maybe she would calm a little when he enrolled her in the local grade school. Harmony liked to learn and she loved to read. Harm stood in her doorway one evening and caught her reading with a flashlight under her covers "Harmony Rabb!" She squealed and pulled the duvet off her head "uh oh" she blushed "lights out was an hour ago, Harmony. You need some sleep, got a big day tomorrow. A new school and maybe some new friends" he said, Harmony smiled as he walked un and tucked her back into bed "no more reading under the covers" he said "yes dad."

Harmony grew up learning about naval things and learning of the law, when it came to her career day parent she was anxious to ask her father "dad, I've got my career day at school, can you be able to come?" She asked, Harm looked up "I'm sure Uncle A.J. can let me go" he said. "My name is Harmony Rabb and my career day parent is my dad. He's a Judge Advocate General or J.A.G for the navy" Harm was dressed in his Naval Mess Whites and smiled at the class while he talked about his job and answered a few questions on being a Judge Advocate.

Harm was soon sent with Kate Pike to _USS Seahawk_ for a case with a missing RIO, Harmony had tagged along with her father and was eager to look at the planes. After discovering the missing RIO's body, Harm was offered to take the place of another officer in a mission, Harmony wanted to go with her dad and she went with another pilot who showed the nine year old girl to fly it. He knew Harm wasn't going to be happy, but what harm could Harmony possibly do?

When both the CAG and Harmony's pilot were rendered unconscious, Harmony remembered what she had been shown and radioed her dad as she flew the plane on her own "Harmony Rabb, are you flying that plane?" Harm demanded, Harmony replied "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Harm looked at how skillfully she piloted the plane and he pulled his jet next to hers "no, I'm so damn proud of you" he said as he radioed Kate "HARMONY'S FLYING A JET?" She hollered at Harm "I'm fine, Aunt Kate" Harmony snapped back at her "like father, like daughter" Bud Roberts said "I heard that, Bud!" The two Rabb's snapped as Harmony turned her jet to land.

She expertly landed and Harmony had to get a doctor for the pilot "is he gonna be okay?" She asked, standing on the balcony of the bridge looking for her father "he'll be fine, that was risky for a nine year old girl, but you're just like your father" the captain praised her, Harmony smiled "he even said he was proud of me" she said, pride written across her face "he should be" was the reply she received "Harmony!" She turned and saw her dad climbing down from the jet with the CAG on his back "dad! Did you see what I did?" She said as she helped him get the CAG to the medical wing "I sure did and your Aunt Kate's gonna kill us both" she said with a wry grin.

Harmony began to hone her skills in the cockpit with her dad once it had been made clear that he'd had a misdiagnosis when he caused the crash that had taken the RIO on his aircraft carrier. When it came to Harmony's eleventh birthday, she received a letter in the post from England:

 _Dear Ms. Rabb,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Term will commence on September 1_ _st_ _, the Hogwarts Express will depart from London's Kings Cross Station at 11 O'clock._

 _We await your Owl no later than July 31_ _st_

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Harm looked at the letter "well, your mum went to Hogwarts, but stay away from Dumbledore. He's not what he seems, Harm" he said to her "I will, dad. But what about my J.A.G. Cadet rank?" She asked "A.J.'s gonna keep you in, even when you're at school" he assured Harmony. She grinned as she carried on with her breakfast and went to work with her dad at J.A.G HQ.

When Harm took her over to England, Delores Umbridge had Harm taken into custody for keeping Harmony away from her home country "no, he's my biological dad!" She snarled at her. Fudge was taken aback, but he released Harm once he made Delores know her place.

Harm explained everything to Cornelius "well, I've had some concerns ever since Ms. Rabb was born. Albus hasn't been the same since Sybill Trelawney made the prophecy before Harmony was born" he said, Harm nodded "my apologies again, Lieutenant Rabb" he said, Harm shook his head "just Harmon Rabb when I'm not in America or in my Naval Whites" he said. Fudge nodded and allowed Harm to take Harmony shopping for her school equipment once again.

When Harmony left Harm at Kings Cross Station the next day, she was wearing her J.A.G. Cadet whites "Harmony, they're for when you're at JAG HQ" he said, Harmony gave him a withering glare "I'm a JAG Cadet and I'm proud of it" she stubbornly said, Harm rolled his eyes "okay, but don't forget to send Hedwig with letters for me and Uncle A.J, alright?" He said, Harmony nodded, hugged him goodbye and climbed onto the train as the final whistle called and left.

Harm apperated back to his office in JAG and got back to work, but he felt like something was missing, his daughter was now grown up after three blissful years with him and had gone to school in another country. Maybe he should leave it alone. Minerva would let him know if Harmony got into trouble at school and what she got up to exactly.


End file.
